High School Trouble
by KamesKogieBear
Summary: Melissa Maker life is turned upside down and into a fall on Crime scene when she starts school at Plamwoods High. What when she get's involve with badass gang leader Kendall Knight? Cargan, Jatie, Kendall/Melissa
1. New Town

_**High School Trouble**_

_**Chapter One New Town**_

_**Hey guys here my story called High School Trouble. Before I start the first chapter you need to know how the main character looks here we go :) (Kendall is two years younger then the rest of BTR in this story)**_

_**Name : Melissa Maker**_

_**Nick Name : Double M and Lisa**_

_**Age : 15**_

_**How Does She Look : She got light brown hair, light blue eyes and tanned skin.**_

**_Personality : Melissa is a fun girl but she can be serious when she has to. She a people person and she doesn't like people crying because of her. She is a happy girl but can be mad when something happen which is bad. She isn't scared to speak her mind but sometimes she can get carry away. She always stick up for her friends and she gets mad easily. She is knowed as the girl who speaks her mind. And she is always up for a game of Hockey even if she has a broken arm. And when she mad she would go to the hockey ring that always helps.  
_**

**_What Does She Like : Hockey, Hanging out with her friends, Cooking, Having fun, Looking after her friends, Hollywood and she is a big fan of JLS_**

**_What Does She Dislike : Not having time for hockey, people who are rude to her BFFs, Her new school, The bullies and the Jocks._**

**_Okay this will tell you all about Melissa so here is the story._**

**_Melissa POV_**

_"Mum why do I have to go to Plamwoods High. I fine at my school now." I said to my mum. She said that I was moving to a different school Plamwoods High. "Because you school is too far away and Plamwoods is just up the road." Mum said. "This is unfair." I shouted and ran upstairs and to my room. I locked my bedroom door and went to my bed where my laptop was on. I sat on my bed and turned on my laptop. When I turned it on a search up Plamwoods High School. When I search it up a saw the school website. Oh My Gosh! That school looks great. Great I guess I'm going to a Posh school wow that so amazing. I'm joking about the amazing bit._

**_The Next Day 6:00am_**

_Beeeeeep Beeeep_

_Okay I'm up. I jump of my bed and walk over to my alarm. 6:00. I wake up too early. I turned it off and walk out of my bedroom to the bathroom. After getting ready I went downstairs and went in the Kitchen. "Good Morning." Mum said with a smile as I sat down on a chair and she gave me some toast and a tea. "Morning." I said. "Yeah what a great morning." I added rolling my eyes. "Melissa Maker don't you ever roll you eyes at me again." Mum shouted. After when she finish shouting she had a smile on her face. "So what time do you finishing work today?" I asked randomly. "At 9. So you will have to have dinner without me." Mum said and went to get her things ready for work. I nodded my head."You should be going." Mum said looking at the clock. I turned my head to face the clock. 8:45 wow I been up for that long. "Oh yeah bye mum." I said as I got my things and walk out the house. When I got to school it was already 9. When I walk in I bumped into a boy who had blonde hair and green eyes he looked my age and there was three other boys were behide him. One had brown long hair and he was really tall. The other one had a helmet on his head and had black hair he was short. Lastly, there was a boy he had short brown and he wasn't tall but he wasn't short. The three boys looked older then me and the blonde hair boy maybe there are 17 or something. "Hey watch where you going." The tall brown hair one said. "I'm so sorry." I said to the blonde hair boy and I tried to pick up my books. "What the fuck!" He said. "I don't even care if you sorry. Did you mum even teach you how to walk because if she did she done a bad job." He added. He got up and him and the other three boys walk away. "Need help." I heard a sweet girl voice say. I looked up to see a girl with brown hair and light brown eyes who was about my age. "Yeah." I said. She help me up. "Thanks I'm Melissa Maker but you can call me Lisa or Double M." I said to her and I put my hand out. She shake my head and smiled. "It's okay Melissa and by the way i'm Katharine_ _Knight but call me or Katie." She said as she shake my hand. "I guessing you new here." She added. I nodded my head and laughed. "Yeah I am new." I said. "Okay Welcome to Plamwoods High. I let me show you around. You need to know alot here if you want to make it out alive." Katie said. I laughed. "It can't be that bad." I laughed. "No It is." She said with a laughed. And we walk of. "So this is the hall way. What Locker are you?" She asked. "Locker 202." I said. "That awesome I'm Locker 201." She said. "Anyway lets carry on." She added. We walk into a dinning room. "So this place you need to know. So you have you geeks table, then you have your wannabes, your computer geeks, unwanted, cheerleaders, drama geeks and then your jocks." She said pointing to each table. "What are you?" I asked. She laughed and shake her head. "I'm a jock, but that only because of my twin brother he rules the school." She said._

_After that we went to our class. Sadly, she wasn't in any in my class. I walk inside my math class and there were pretty much everyone there but four people if you don't count me. And it looked like they were going to sit at the back. I took my seat and turned to the back (which I was just in front of) the four seats seen to have names on for some reason. One said James in fancy writing. The one next to him said Logan in bold writing. The one next to that had the name Carlos in big writing on it and it had a photo of helmet and a corndog on it yeah that just weird. And the last one was just behide me it had the name Kendall in fancy, bold big writing. Also it had some writing which said 'If you sit in this seat you die'. "Okay Class." I heard are teacher say. I turned around to face her, because I didn't want to seem rude and it my first day. "I'm your new teacher because your teacher left because four boys tried to kill her. Anyway I'm Mrs James." She said and then the door open and there was the boys who I crash into this morning. She shake her head and turned to them and put her hand on her hip. "And why are you late." She asked looking cross at them. "Well Khole we were going to class and then I thought why go on class on time so we came late." The blonde one said. How the heck does he know her real name."It's Mrs James to you." She said. "Just get in your seats." She added. The boys went to the seats in the back. The long brown one sat in the seat which said James so I guessing he James, The short brown one sat in the seat which said Logan okay so he Logan. The one in the helmet sat in the one that said Carlos so that Carlos and the rude Blonde hair one sat in the one that said Kendall so he Kendall. Kendall sat in the chair and put his feet up. "As I was saying because it my first day I want to know all you names lets started of with you." She said pointing at some pretty boy like James. "Oh I'm Jett Stetson." He said with a small smile. After finding out lots of people name she was on my row. "I'm Jo Taylor." A girl with blonde hair said. "I'm Camille Roberts." The girl next to her said. "Lucy Stone." A girl said who was not finding this fun. "I'm Melissa Maker." I said a little to quick. "James Diamond but I know you know that." James said with a evil smile. "Logan Mitchell but you know that aswell." Logan said. Mrs James pointed at Carlos he looked around trying to find who it was next. Kendall shook his head. "It's you." He said. Carlos had a smile on his face."Carlos Garcia and you know that but this you don't know that I like corndogs." He said. Everyone laughed. I looked at everyone. How do they find that funny. "Kendall Knight but you know that because if you don't you will have so trouble with things." Kendall said with a evil smirk._

_After Class which seem like it took forever it was Lunch as I walk out I saw Katie and Kendall talking for some reason. As I walk closer I heard what they were saying. "You know you just becoming a mess you know." I heard Katie said. "I know. But things happen." Kendall said. "You know if Dad was here he wouldn't be prove of you. " Katie said. "I know but I guess I just came like this when he did die. I miss him so much you know Sis." Kendall said. "I know I know I do aswell." Katie said. Kendall went and then I walk over to Katie. "Hey Katie." I said. "Hey Lisa." She said. Then we walk to the lunch hall. And when we got there it was packed everyone was at there table. "So because they are here you can tell who is who." Katie said. I looked around to see who who. "Wow." I said with a big smile. I didn't know how much people there is. "Well I got to go home because I need to do something so see you later." Katie said. We hugged and she walk away. I went and sat on a table which said unwanted. "Hey you new here right." A girl who had blonde hair, chocolate eyes and tanned skin. "Hi yeah I'm new." I said. The girl laughed and smiled. "I'm Sofia Johnson what you name?" She asked. I turned to face her. "Melissa Maker." I said. "Yeah how are you a unwanted you seem nice." I added. Sofia laughed and shook her head. "I'm new aswell." She said. "Really. Thats cool I know you just going to get along." I said with a smile. After talking and eating our lunches, lunch time was finish. "So what class do you have next Sofia." I asked as we walk down the hallway. "Oh I have math." She said and my eyes went wide. "Awesome I have that too." I laughed. We walk to class and we found everyone there. We looked around and we saw Kendall (This is so great.) Note to keep DO NOT SIT NEXT TO HIM. I looked and the only seats there was seats next to him. Before I started walking to the seat not next to Kendall Sofia took the seat. I walk to the seat next to him and sat down. "Okay Class today we have too new people Melissa Maker and Sofia Johnson please give the a nice welcome to our math class."Mrs said. "By the way i'm Mrs Bacon." She added. "Welcome to the class." Everyone said to us but Kendall who just rolled his eyes. "Lola I can't believe I'm saying this but can we get on to maybe math." He said. Mrs Bacon looked at him. How does he know all the teacher real names. "Detention Kendall and for you it's Mrs Bacon and yes we are getting on to math." Mrs Bacon said. Kendall laughed and whispered "I may got detention doesn't mean I going to it." Mrs Bacon shook her head and smiled. "So now you guys will be doing your work in partners. Don't get all happy you won't be picking I will." She said. Everyone smile they had went into a frown when she said she would be picking. "Okay Jo and Jett, Jake and Emily, Khole and Luke, Sofia and Kane and Melissa and Kendall." She told us. What I have to work with him."Okay go to your partners and get to know them." She said and everyone went to their partners. "Hi I'm Melissa Maker." I said to Kendall. Kendall laughed. "Do you think I care." Kendall said._

**_..._**

**_Okay this is the first chapter I hope you like it and please tell me what I should do next thank you bye_**


	2. And Why Are You Talking To Me Again

_**High School Trouble**_

_**Chapter Two And Why Are You Talking To Me Again**_

_**Hey guys it's me with the second chapter. So it started where we left of when Kendall said "Do you think I care." So I hope you enjoy and here is the second chapter.**_

_**Melissa POV**_

___"Hi I'm Melissa Maker." I said to Kendall. Kendall laughed. "Do you think I care." Kendall said. "I don't know. Soo can you tell me about you." I said with a smile. Kendall rolled his eyes and had a big smirk on his face. "Why do you think I tell you things about me. Listen here and listen fucking good okay. I don't want to be partners with you. I do not want to talk to you or even look at you. Can you do me something? stay away from ME." He said. I nodded. Wow how can anyone be that mean. "But Mrs Bacon said we have to get to know each other." I whispered. Kendall laughed once again and looked at me if I was nuts. ". Why are you talking to me again. Did you even fucking listen Bitch to what I said. I DO'NT CARE WHAT Lola said so why don't you just shut the fuck up." He said. I looked at him. "Fuck you." I whispered. Kendall crossed his arms. "What did you just say to me ya piece of shit." He said. I shook my head and hoping he would now I wasn't going to say anything. Luckily I was saved by the bell and I ran outside the classroom as fast as I could. "Wait up Melissa." I heard Sofia say. I stop running and Sofia came up to me. "I guessing your time with Kendall was not the nicest thing ever." She said. I nodded my head. "Yeah he called me Bitch and a piece of shit and he told me to shut the fuck up." I told her truthfully. Sofia looked at me shocked. "Wow I so sorry you got him until who knows long." She said. I shook my head at her. "He hates it as much as I do." I said. "What class do you have next?" Sofia asked. "Art, what about you?" I asked her. "Oh Gym." She said. "Oh I wish were in the same class. Anyway I have to get to class I don't want to be late." I said. We hugged each other goodbye and we walk of. As I got into the Art class I seem to crash into someone. "I'm so sorry." I heard the person say. I looked up and it was Camille. "Don't worry about it Camille." I said. I got up. "Hey do you want to sit next to each other no one would sit next to me because they think I'm a freak." Camille said. I nodded my head and we walk into class and sat in two seats next to each other. "So who in this class." I asked. "Oh there me, you, Lucy, James, Carlos, Isabella, Jack, Drake and some other people who no one really knows." She said. "Oh great my luck today has not been the best." I told her. "Let me guess it James and Carlos right. And what are you doing after this?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah your right. And I have gym." I said. Camille had a big smile on her face."Really you have gym too. And know what you mean James can be mean he and Kendall bullied me. Carlos he alright when you get to know him." Camille said. "Your friends with Carlos?" I asked. Wow who knew a nice person could be friends with someone who had is so mean. "Yeah he alright he only in the gang with the rest is because they been friends since they were born." Camille said. "Tell me about all of them." I said a bit to quick. "Oh I started with the older one and end with the youngest one. So James Diamond he 17 and he a member in a gang, he is a pretty boy has dated half of the boys and girls in the school yeah he is a bi and he bullies everyone he hates and he is in love with Katie Knight. Carlos Garcia he 17 aswell he a member of a gang, he a child of a cop, he is the class crown and he in love with Logan Mitchell. Logan Mitchell he is 16 turning 17 next week, he is know as the class nerd but don't say he a nerd to him he has killed one or two people but that only because they started on Carlos. He a member of a gang and he in love with Carlos Garcia. And Lastly , Kendall Knight he 14 turning 15 in three months, he is a gang leader has a record of being in Jail, he is the youngest in his whole gang. He doesn't let anyone younger then him join the gang for some reason. He has killed more then 10 people, knowed as the class bad boy, he looked after his sister Katie Knight after his dad died and then his mum did aswell. He is in love with no one right now." Camille said. I looked at her if she was crazy how the fuck does she know everything about them. "How do you know that?" I asked still shocked. "Oh I just do oh looked who coming in the classroom." Camille said. I turned to where she was facing. James and Carlos was walking in the classroom. They were talking about something. The last thing Carlos said must of been funny because James started laughing._

___"Oh great." I whispered. "Hopefully it won't be bad." Camille said. James and Carlos took their seats which was behide us. Oh great! "Oi Camille why are you such a loser." James said kicking Camille's seat. "Can't you stop be annoying." He added. Camille looked at me. "Hey leave her alone." I told him. James laughed and kicked my seat. "Look Los it the bitch from the morning." James laughed. Carlos nodded and a gave a small smile. "Yeah it is." He said looking around. Oh great this class is gonna be long.  
_

**___..._**

**___I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what should I do next. Bye Rushers_**


	3. Class From Fucking Hell

**High School Trouble**

**Chapter Three Part One Class From Fucking Hell**

**Melissa POV**

___ "Look Los it the bitch from the morning." James laughed. Carlos nodded and a gave a small smile. "Yeah it is." He said looking around. Oh great this class is gonna be long. I shook my head at James. "I'm not a bitch ya know." I said crossing my arms. James kicked my seat and smirked. "Did I asked you something Bitch." He said. Carlos laughed at this. How does Camille find him nice. "Carlos I be back in a sec." James said and walk out of the classroom leaving his things in his seat. Carlos looked around and then said. "I'm sorry about James Melissa. He can be a bit errr" I laughed and shook my head. "Bitchy." I said. Carlos nodded. "Wow who wouldn't think that." Camille joked around. Carlos smiled, "I know I wouldn't find anyone who didn't think that." He said. "You new here right Lisa. I can call you Lisa can I?" Carlos asked. I laughed. Wow man why did I think this boy wasn't nice. He the nicest boy I met in my life. "Yeah I new and you can call me Lisa Carlos." I told him. "How are you liking the school." He said. "It's been er not the best." I said truthfully. Camille laughed. "I could tell." She said. Just then James walk into the classroom and Carlos looked away from us. "Hey man I back." James said as he sat in his seat again and kicked my seat. I turned around to face James. "What?" I asked turning not to kill him. James had a smirk on his face. I guess whatever he is going to say is not going to be nice. "Why ya such a idiot." James said. It took alot for me to turn around without killing James. Man and I thought Kendall was bad. "Okay today class we have a new person called Melissa Maker." The teacher said with a small smile. I guess he hates working with my class, because he gave all of us a dirty look. "Did he just gave us a dirty look?" I whispered to Camille. Camille nodded. " he hates our class." She whispered back. "Okay class because today I don't want anything to do with you so I thought I will bring a police so he can tell you about police." The teacher said. "Whats his name." I asked Camille. Before Camille could tell me someone else did. "Mr Marks." I could tell that was Carlos. "So here is Mr Garcia and do not talk to me I be texting my girlfriend if you talk to me then you will stay here after class." Mr Mark said. Mr Garcia walk into the classroom. I swear Carlos name is Carlos Garcia. "Hello Mr Garcia a cop and Carlos dad." Mr Garcia said pointing at Carlos. Carlos looked down. "So first thing is NEVER be in a gang you will go in jail." Carlos Dad said. Carlos and James looked down. "If you know any gang members tell us." Carlos Dad added. Carlos put his hand up. "Dad are you sure we should tell you if we know gang member because you once said when I was little if you see a gang ran away." He said. Carlos Dad laughed and shook his head. "I told you that when you were 6 now you older you can just tells us. Do any of you know a gang member." He said. Everyone looked to Carlos and James. Carlos and James shook their heads and no one put there hand up but Carlos and James. "Yes James." Mr Garcia said. "I know one Jett Stetson he is in a gang, Jake Mason, Mike Joans." James said. "Ke Ke Ke I mean Joey James, Ken Marks." Carlos said. James looked at Carlos when he said Ken Mark and mouth ' Are you trying to get get Kendall in jail he only 14' "Ken Marks who that and who were you trying to say when you said Ke Ke Ke." Mr Garcia asked Carlos. "No one." Carlos shouted and James put his hand over Carlos mouth. "Who is it." Mr Garcia told James. James took his phone out and text someone. "Ken Marks is the right hand man to the leader of a gang and he was trying to say Kenneth Steve." James said. Mr Garcia nodded. I guess those people are going to Jail. "Remember if a gang member comes to you call the police and if a gang leader comes ran and call the police." He said. Everyone but Carlos and James did. _

**___After School_**

**___Last night was crazy, and today it's settin' in  
Did you really mean it and could you say it again? oh, oh_**

___I Picked up my phone ____  
_

_**Me : Hello **_

_**Carlos : Hey Melissa**_

_**Me : How did you get my number?**_

_**Carlos : Have my ways. So what you up too**_

_**Me : Nothing just got home what about you Carlos**_

_**Carlos : Just got home aswell just getting ready to get to the g I know you know about it Camille told me**_

_**Me : Thats cool**_

_**Carlos : Yeah it is but being in a g is so hard**_

_**Me : That is so unlucky Carlos**_

_**Carlos : I have to go to the gang now later**_

_**Me : Bye Carlos**_

_I hang up and went to my Kitchen and took a drink of water. Man I really need to talk to Camille. I walk over to my phone which was on the sofa and went to text Camille. _

**_Me : Hey Camille_**

**_Camille : Hey do you want to come over to my house _**

**_Me : Sure _**

**_... _**

**_So what do you think of Chapter 3 part One I hope you liked it and please tell me how I could make it better. Thank you bye Rushers :)_**


	4. The Shooting Stars

_**High School Trouble**_

_**Chapter Three Part Two The Shooting Stars**_

_**Hey guys this is part 2 and the only other part of Chapter three. So for this part for the first time in this story it will be someone else POV other then Melissa. So hope you like.**_

_**Kendall POV**_

_"He fucking what." I screamed into the phone. It took everything to not punch my bedroom wall. "Okay call him to the safe house NOW!" I shouted into my phone and hang up. That Bitch. I make sure he will never try and tell the police I'm in a gang. I walk out of my bedroom and down the stairs. "Katie I going out." I said. "Okay Kendall make sure you back by 9 that when we having dinner." Katie said. I nodded my head and went out my house. I got my green Lamborghini and drove to the safe house. When I walk there I saw Logan and James talking to him. "Stop talking to him." I told them. I walk closer to the three. "Listen how fucking dare you try and cops I will fucking kill you." I told him. "I'm fucking sorry okay." He screamed. "To late. Boys take him down." I said. After James and Logan beating him up he was on the floor. Just then the safe house door open. "Hey guys what did I miss?" Carlos asked. I laughed and walk to him. "Nothing why are you late." I said getting up in his face. "My dad you might want to get out of here. My dad said he going here to look for gang members." Carlos said. James looked at him. "Fuck!" He shouted. Logan and him walk over. "We need to get out here fucking quick." Logan said. I looked out the window and there was cops. "Lets go to secret exit." I shouted and we started to ran to the secret exit. I looked to make sure no one was there and we ran out. and we went somewhere and we start walking to the safe house but we didn't go inside we walk to Carlos's dad. "Hey Mr Garcia." I said. " Hello boys." Carlos's Dad said. " Sir the gang leader and his three gang member ran out." One of the cops told him. I smiled. I looked and saw Carlos, James and Logan do the same. "There was a guy inside and he said Ken over again." The cop said. I looked down. Mr Garcia nodded his head. "I know that the leaders first three letters Ken I wonder who is that." He said. The cop nodded his head. "Think of someone who has has Ken at the start of their name it can even be a child." The cop said. I looked down and looked around to **MY **safe house. "Er Kendall Knight." Carlos's dad said. "Dad you could just say Kendall." Carlos said. "I'm right here you know." I smirked. "Okay Kendall are you in a gang?" Mr Garcia asked. I looked at him wide eyes. Oh my gosh what should I do. "No." I lied. "So it's not him." He said. I smirked as he said that. _

**_Melissa POV_**

_"Hey." I said to Camille as she open her front door. "Hey come in Melissa." Camille told me. I walk inside her house and we went to her bedroom. "Nice bedroom." I said as we sat down on her bed. "So wanna talk about something." I said. Camille laughed and nodded. "Do you know that the police are looking for a boy that has Ken as the first three letters of his name." She said. I looked at her. "That sounds so like Kendall." I told her. Camille laughed. "I know. The weirdest thing is they asked him if it was him but he said no." She said._

**_Kendall POV_**

_"That was a close one." I said once everyone left but me, Carlos, James and Logan. We put an hat on and sunglasses and new clothes and we walk into the safe house. In the safe house there was everyone. "Alright today was a close one." I told them. "The cops came was bad but having them know that the gang leader starts with Ken. So now on we will having meeting when the police are to busy to come here." I said. Everyone nodded there heads. "Also there was a person who thought they would say I was in the gang to get me in jail. Luckily the police didn't believe them because the whole police knows me because of Carlos and thanks Carlos." I said. "Today we are going to go the mall and I will tell you whats next when we are there." I smirked._

**_Next Day_**

**_Melissa POV_**

_"Okay class today we are-." Mrs James said before the door went open. "I bet it's Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos." I mouthed to Camille. She nodded her head. "Why are you late again." She said. "We got stuck." James, Carlos and Logan said before taking their seats. "You lucky I'm going to school. I didn't even wanted go but I got dragged here so be happy." Kendall smirked and took his seats. I looked behide me. "I feel like crap." I saw Kendall mouth to Carlos. " So anyway as I was going to say-." Mrs James said before the door open once again. This time it was Mr Garcia. "Can I talk to your class." Mr Garcia said. Mrs James nodded her head. "So yestoday we found out the shooting stars safe house and we saw four boys who were in High School. They were in the gang and one of them was the gang leader. Can you tell me if you know who they are." Mr Garcia said. James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos looked at each other. "You four." Mr Garcia pointed at James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos. "Must know well after you told us lots of gang members." He added. "No one we can think of." Carlos said shaking his head. "But we know other gang leaders." Kendall said with a smirk. James put his hand on Kendall mouth. "Just forget what Kendall said." Logan said._

**_..._**

**_So what do you think. Okay this is the end of chapter 3 I hope you like bye rushers_**


	5. Sleeping Over At Katie's

_**High School Trouble**_

_**Chapter Four Sleeping Over At Katie's Part One**_

_**Melissa POV**_

_"I don't get it. Why do they tell the cops gang members it's easy to work out the cops are gonna find out the are in a gang." Katie told me as we walk into the girls bathroom. I nodded my head. "I know boys are such idiots sometimes." I said. It was lunch and me and Katie was hanging out. "I know boys are idiots at times. The only one who is being not an idiot is Logan he the one who hasn't told people any gang member yet." Katie said looking into a mirror. I walk up to the mirror and looked at myself. "I think Logan wouldn't tell." I said. Katie laughed and nodded. "So I was wondering if you want to have a sleepover at mine?" She asked. Should I say yes or no. Is mum going home early today. No she isn't. "Sure my mum won't mind she working til 12am." I said. It was true I was just gonna watch movies. "Thats great. I can't wait." Katie said flipping her hair. I took my phone out and text my mum I was going to be at Katie's for the night. "I wonder how you house is like." I said. Katie laughed. "It's awesome. I show you everything." She said. She looked around the bathroom. "So tell me a secret of yours I mean we are BFFs are we?" I asked. Katie nodded her head. "Yeah but that can wait until tonight. Anyway today we have all the same class in the afternoon. I feel bad for you, you have to be in Mr Marks two times in a week." She laughed. I smiled. "At least the second time I'm with you." I said. Katie smiled aswell and looked at the clock. "Melissa I think we should get going to class it's starts in three minutes." She said. I looked at the clock and my eyes went wide. Katie and Me looked at each and ran to our next class P.E. When we got there everyone was there. Now it's my second day I could tell who is everyone. In the class there was Me, Katie, Jo, Lucy, Liam, Lewis, Alex, Austin, Justin, Logan and Kendall. Katie walk up to Kendall and Logan and told Kendall something. Kendall nodded about whatever she said and Katie walk back to me. "So i'm Mr Kane and today we are doing hockey." Our teacher said. "Okay terms Kendall and Lucy choose your teams." Mr Kane added. Kendall and Lucy came to the front. "I choose Logan." Kendall said. Lucy laughed. "Jo." She said. "Katie." Kendall said. Logan and Katie walk up to him and Jo walk up to Lucy. "Alex." Lucy said. "Liam." Kendall said. "Lewis." Lucy said. "Austin." Kendall said. "Justin." Lucy said. Everyone notice I was there. Before Lucy could say my name Kendall did. "Melissa.". Each teams went to each other. "Yes we on the same team." Katie said as I walk up to her. I nodded my head. Liam and Lewis went into their goals and then game started. _

_ **After School**_

_"Hey Katie." I said as she walk up to me. "Hey Melissa ready." She said. I nodded my head and we started walking to her car. When we got there my mouth dropped. "Like wow." I said. Katie laughed. "I know I said that when I got it." Katie said. We got inside and Katie started driving to her place. "Wanna listen to some music." She asked. I nodded my head._

_She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor_  
_Her image is distorted screaming is it worth it anymore_  
_No-oh-oh_  
_Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?_  
_Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?_  
_You're not the only one so let them criticize_  
_You're untouchable when you realize_

_Change, change your life, take it all_  
_We're gonna stick together, no one gets through it all_  
_Change, change your life, take it all_  
_You're gonna use it to become what you've always known_  
_(become what you've always known)_

_This body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name_  
_Just another sower feeling, but nobody there to feel the pain_  
_No, no, no_  
_They can rip you, bring you down, down to the sides_  
_But they will never get to the heart you hold inside_  
_Oh-oh_  
_You're not the only one so let them criticize_  
_You're untouchable when you realize_  
_Ooo-oh-oh_

_Change, change your life, take it all_  
_(take it all)_  
_We're gonna stick together, no one gets through it all_  
_(gets through it all)_  
_Change, change your life, take it all_  
_(take it all)_  
_You're gonna use it to become what you've always known_  
_(become what you've always known)_  
_Change, change your life, take it all_  
_Change your life and take it all_  
_Change, change your life, take it all_  
_Change your life and take it all_

_You have the right to show the world (something never seen)_  
_We wanna hear you scream it out (you're not alone)_

_Change, change your life, take it all_  
_(take it all)_  
_We're gonna stick together, no one gets through it all_  
_(gets through it all)_  
_Change, change your life, take it all_  
_(change your life and take it all)_  
_You're gonna use it to become what you've always known_  
_(become what you've always known)_

_When that song finish we were at her place. We got out the car and we walk to her place. When we were at the front door I smiled. "Nice home." I said. Katie nodded and we walk in. The place was big and rich. "Do you want to watch TV?" Katie asked as she played with her hair. I nodded my head and we sat on her orange sofa and she turned on the TV to Nickelodeon. There was a knock on the door. "Wait here." Katie said and she got up. "Hey why are you here?" She asked the person at the door. "Well Kendall car was at school so I took it home for him and here is his keys." I heard James say. Katie nodded and took Kendall's Keys. "Well .. what you James. I mean why are you here and I like your haird" She said. James kissed her cheek and shut the front door. Katie walk to the stairs. "Kendall your keys James drove you car back from school." She shouted. Just then someone came downstairs. There was Kendall but he looked different he wasn't wearing that black clothes he wore today. Now he was wearing a pink top and a grey jacket with grey shoes. "Thanks." Kendall said with a smile and put the keys in his pockets. He looked at me. "Why is Melissa here?" He asked. Katie laughed and hit him on the head. "I told you in P.E but I bet you forgot." Katie said. Kendall started walking to the Kitchen and got a drink of coke. "Well there was Hockey so that was so gonna happen." Kendall said. Katie shook her head. "So what are you doing today anymore gang things or you just going outside to play hockey or something else?" She asked. "I'm going to the garden and play hockey with James, Carlos and Logan there should be here now." Kendall told her. Kendall started walking to the garden. "Call me when all of them gets here." He added and walk into the garden. Katie sat on the sofa again. "So at lunch you asked me to tell you a secret so I gonna tell you it now." Katie said. I nodded my head. "Is that I'm in Love with James Diamond. It's everything about him. His face his face his smile." Katie said. "Really." I said before someone knocked on the door. Katie and Me went over to the door and open it. And there was James, Logan and Carlos. "Hi boys." Me and Katie said. "Hey Melissa and Katie." Carlos said as he and Logan and James walk in. "Hey Katie and Melissa." Logan said. "Hello Melissa." James said before looking at Katie and smiled. "Hey Katie." He said in a flirty voice. Katie walk to the garden door and open it. "Kendall your friends and James is here." She said. Oh yeah that is one big time crush. Kendall walk in. "Hey guys come on." He said and him and the rest of the boys went outside. "Wow James might be crushing on you aswell." I said. Katie smiled. "I know that would be awesome." She said._

**_Two Hours Later_**

**__**_Me, Katie and Kendall we watching a movie. Kendall joined an hour ago when the guys went home. He is a pretty good guy. "I have to go to the store I be back in soon." Katie said and she walk out of the house. "So." Kendall said as he moved into the place next to me where Katie had sat. "So. Tell me about yourself." Kendall said sweetly. Man I haven't seen him like this. Man I guess this is act or the bad boy thing is. "There isn't much to tell. "I told him. Kendall looked at me if I was crazy and laughed. "Come on you can't be that boring that there nothing to tell. Tell me something." Kendall said as he was a little five year old. I laughed. "Okay I'm Melissa Maker 15 i'm not smart." I said. Kendall moaned. "I know that already." He moaned. "Tell me something else." He added as he put his arm around me. "Fine first of all I like hockey wait I LOVE Hockey." I said. Kendall smiled. "I LOVE Hockey aswell. Who wouldn't like Hockey." Kendall said. _

_I guess the more I know about know about Kendall is more of a mystery he becomes. First of all he was a bad boy and then now he a sweet little 14 year old. Is the bad boy an act or is the sweet boy is a act. Tell Me Who Is Kendall Knight_


	6. HELP!

_**High School Trouble**_

_**Chapter Four HELP!**_

_**Hey guys it's Melissa and I haven't updated in 4 Months. Crazy Right. Anyway I back and I will update more now. I have change my name into I'm Crazy I'm Crazy For You coz of the album 24/7 as you know it came out this month. AWESOME right? So I will do the story I hope you enjoy it and bye guys **_

_**Melissa's POV**_

_"Fine first of all I like hockey wait I LOVE Hockey." I said. Kendall smiled. "I LOVE Hockey as well. Who wouldn't like Hockey." Kendall said. I leaned closer and so did Kendall was was like 1 millimeter from kissing however someone knocked on the door. We looked at each other for a minute and leaned backwards. Wow that was awkward. "Err I'll get the door." Kendall noted before standing up and walking to the door and opened it. "Hey guys what did I miss?" Katie asked as she walked inside. Me and Kendall laughed nervously. "Nothing at all." I lied. Wait it's not lying. But then again it is like lying. This is so confusing. "Hey Katie I feel tired wanna go to bed." I told her. She nodded and started walking up the stairs. "I be up in a minute." I shouted. "Okay." She yelled back. I turned around and faced Kendall. "Okay we can't tell anyone about that almost kiss." I said walking up to him. Kendall nodded. "Tell anyone and I will kill you," Kendall promised "And when I say kill you I mean KILL you with a gun or a knife. Maker." And with that he walked outside the house. Oh my gosh how am I going to keep that. I ran upstairs into Katie room.  
_

**_Next Day_**

"Hey Lisa." I heard someone say. I turned around and there was Camille. "Hey Camille." I answered. "Whats up with you today. It's like you're keeping a secret." She said. No! No! No! This can't be happening. How can see tell? I thought I was keeping my guilt of not telling someone well **KATIE** about the almost kiss me and Kendall had was not showing. "No reason." I lied. COME ON! Why did I lie again! This is my second time today. The first time was when me and Katie were driving to school she asked me whats wrong and I said nothing. Well here the thing that wrong is **EVERYTHING! **"Okay." Camille didn't seem to believe me. I waved and ran off to the toilet.

OW!

I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a smirking Kendall. "Looks like Mrs Good Girl is ditching class." Kendall smirked. WHAT! Lunch break is over. Kendall put a hand out and I took it and he pulled me up. "What Lunch is over!" I exclaimed. Kendall laughed and nodded. "And I thought Melissa Marker was smart man I was wrong." He answered. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever but I will always be smarter then you." I told him. Kendall leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Like you fucking know me Bitch." And walked off. What does he mean by I don't know him. I shook my head and walked back to class.

**Kendall's POV**

That stupid hot bitch. Wait what did I just say that stupid hot bitch. Err I mean that stupid **NOT HOT **bitch. Who the fuck does she think she is. Yeah likes she knows me. I walked to the door and opened it. "Aww looks like Mr Knight decides to join the class for once." Mrs Bacon lectured. "Yeah I know." I rolled my eyes. "Do you even know how to read a clock?" Mrs Bacon asked. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "What am I stupid." I smirked. Mrs Bacon frowned. "Yes! Because if you could read a clock you what of been here 10 MINUTES before." I sat down in my seat. The door opened again. "Mrs Bacon I so sorry that I'm late I tripped and I went to get it checked out." Melissa cried. I rolled my eyes once again. Looks like the bitch is here. How is Katie even friends with that. Mrs Bacon smiled. "Don't worry sweetie just take your seat." She told Melissa. WHAT! So I get lectured and what does this bitch get, don't worry just take your seat. Wow all of these fucking teachers really hate me. I put my head on the desk.

**BTR ... **

"Hey I home." I shouted once I walked into my house. Katie was on the sofa watching TV. She turned to face me. "Oh hi Kendall." She blankly greeted before turning back to the TV. I continue walking to the kitchen and went to one of the kitchen's draw and open it. And there was five of my many guns. I picked one out and put it in my pocket. How does it even fit into my pocket? I walked out kitchen and walked out the house slamming the door.

**Melissa's POV**

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew they don't know  
They would just be jealous of us

I pulled my phone out the pocket and answered it.

**Me: Hello?**

**Mum: Hi Sweetie I won't be out home today because I have to work over time is that okay**

**Me: Yeah bye**

I hanged up before she could say bye. I knew this was going to happen. I sighed and kept walking.

"Fuck you." I heard someone who sounded a lot like Carlos say.

I walked the the sound and there was Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan and some other guy. I hid near the wall. "I going to fucking kill you." The guy said. Kendall laughed. "Have fun with that ya piece of shit." Kendall began, "Kill him." James and Logan got their guns out and shot the guy. The guy fell to the ground and screamed in pain. "Oh my god." I whispered. "That was good work." Logan said. James nodded. "I know right wait did you hear that?" James asked. I put a hand over my mouth and fell backwards. "It's coming from over there." Carlos noted. I heard footsteps and then I heard laughs. I looked up and there was the people I didn't want to be here. "I guessing she heard everything." Kendall said. I nodded my head. "Get her." Kendall shouted. James grab me and threw me over his shoulders. "HELP!" I screamed over and over again. Until James put his hand on my mouth. "Be quite." He whispered.


	7. Seems More Like A Nightmare

**High School Trouble**

**Chapter Five Seems Like More Of A Nightmare**

**Hiya guys it's Melissa here aka KendallSchmidtLoverBTR and this is Chapter Five Seems Like More Of Nightmare. As you know Melissa saw that thing happen and the guys took her just in case she told someone. However I made a tiny little twist what happen next. I was going to carry on what happens next but I had a better idea. So I hope you enjoy. As you know it's was James birthday Tuesday which was like the best day ever for me. It's weird when it's the guys birthdays It's like the best day ever for me like really good things happens to me. Anyway James Maslow is now 23 it's seems like yesterday he was 20 with that long hair of his. So here the chapter please review and thank you for everyone for reviewing and thanks for reading the story It's means I a lot to me. So this is getting way to long it's 179 words already so bye guys. And there is a new ****character added to the story**

**Melissa's POV**

James dumped me onto a bed. "Ow!" I loudly screamed well as loud as it's get's with James hand covering my mouth. James moved his hand and then when I shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK!" All the boys did was laughed. Kendall stepped forward. "Well you saw something you shouldn't saw so there only one thing to do." Kendall told me before Taking a gun out. I screamed as I loud as I could

**...**

The guy fell to the ground and screamed in pain. "Oh my god." I whispered. Oh my gosh that never happen thank god."That was good work." Logan said. James nodded. "I know right wait did you hear that?" James asked. Oh my gosh it's happen what should I do. "It's coming from over there." Carlos noted. Before they could come I ran as fast as Usain Bolt away from the area.

**Carlos's POV**

We walked over to the place where we heard the noise. "Well that weird I swear I heard someone." I acknowledged. Kendall shrugged. "The person might of ran off before we came so they don't die."

**...**

**Melissa's POV**

I ran into my house and then close the the door was close and locked I leaned on it. "Wow that was a close one." I whispered. "What was a close one." I heard someone asked. I turned my head and there was the one and only my EVIL twin sister Valentine. "Miss me." She smirked evilly. "No I never miss you." I snapped. Mum walked into the room."Melissa don't be rude." Mum scolded,. "Your sister will be living with us now and tomorrow she will be going to your school so be nice and show her around now." My eyes went wide, which made Valentine smirked grow wider. "Mum." I whined. There is now way I showing her around. Before I could say that out loud mum said "Show her around now." Before leaving the room. I stood up. Valentine walked out the house. "Come on." She faked smiled. I groaned but walked out the door and close it and started walking. Valentine rolled her eyes. "Looks like you are you still you boring old loser self." She taunted. I rolled my eyes at that."Looks like you are still you boring old loser self." I mocked. Valentine eyes turn black and she punch me in the face. "Don't you dare mocked me Bitch or else." She warned.

**Valentine's POV**

I hope you enjoy you good luck Melissa because me being here is gonna be your worst nightmare.

**...**

**Melissa's POV**

"Class we have a new person." Mrs James stared,. I now where this is going. "Here is Valentine." At that Valentine walked into the class. "Miss where should I sit." She fake sweetly asked. Everyone looked around there was on seat and that was next to me and there was one next to Kendall. "Why don't you sit next in the back row or the second back row." Mrs James told her. Valentine looked around and she saw me and smirked. "Miss I think I sit in the back row." She replied. "WAIT" Kendall shouted. "There is no way someone is sitting next to me sit next to May." He said. I rolled my eyes. "It's Melissa not May." Kendall laughed. "Did I asked you bitch." He smirked. "Well you didn't but since when was my fucking name May Jackass." I responded. Kendall eyes went black. "What did you call me." He evilly questioned. Wow this is freaking. Me being that little wimp I am said "Nothing." and I looked down to my seat. "THAT'S IT!" Mrs James screamed. "Kendall and Melissa you both have detention and if one of you don't go I make you stay in after school for the rest of the year." Mrs James scolded. My eyes went wide. I turned around and faced Kendall. He was eyeing me in that way which is saying 'You better be going to the detention'. I nodded my head. Mrs James sighed. "Valentine sit next to Kendall." She sighed. Valentine went to sit next to him

**Valentine's POV**

This is good. Now I have a way to get Melissa in big trouble. I turned to face that boy was it Kendall? Yeah I think it is. "Hi." I whispered. Kendall rolled eyes. "Shut the fuck up Victoria Whatever the fuck you last name is." He whispered back. "It's Valentine Maker." I rolled my eyes. Kendall for some reason groaned. "Well let me tell you someone Maker. Don't talk to me it's annoying with you sister talking to me and I don't need another bitch talking to me so do give me hand I don't know fuck off." He told me before going back to his phone. Wow he well he well he interesting.

**Hiya guys it's me and this is the end off the chapter. Looks like there is double trouble. Where Valentine gonna do to Melissa is there a chance there be a love triangle. Well honestly I don't know because I haven't planed out the next chapter yet. So happy Sunday and bye guys. I will update more since it's the summer holidays for me and I have more time. So bye guys. I have twitter it's UntouchableBTR_**


	8. The Becoming Of Becoming Friends

**High School Trouble**

**Chapter Six Part One The Becoming Of Becoming Friends**

**Hey guys it's me Melissa aka KendallSchmidtLoverBTR and yes I'm updating again for the second time. Wow I work fast. I got this idea from this chapter from reading my whole story I was like reading that bit where Melissa and Kendall get detention and I was like OMG I got an idea this is gonna be sick. So here is chapter Six The Becoming Of Becoming Friends. I don't want to make this way to long like last time so here it is**

**Kendall's POV**

"So should we all go to the you know what after when you go detention or are you gonna skip the detention?" Logan asked. Me and Logan were siting in his car because my detention isn't starting until 15 minutes from now. I sighed. "Well I going to the detention because if I don't go I will have to stay in all year in detention and I can't skip all of them they might even come to my house if I skip one and be like 'Kendall Knight you have detention' or whatever the fuck teachers say these days." I explained. Logan nodded and smiled. "Good choose best thing to do, because if you go to this one I don't think they will put in your record so when you get out of school and you want to do something it would be a bad record." Logan told me. Logan looked at his watch and got out of the car so did I. "I think you should go to your detention now so bye and don't do anything bad in detention bro." He said. "Yes mum." I laughed. Logan playfully hit me and I did the same thing back. "You make me feel old you know because I trying 18 on Friday soon and you are still 14 and not 15 until like 2 months." Logan admitted. I smiled. "Well you should. Only joking only joking you not that old just wait until next year and then feel as old as you want." I replied. Logan laughed and then kissed my forehead. "Later Ken." He said before jumping in his car before beginning to drive. "Is that One Direction I hear playing in your car. I never knew you like them." I shouted. Well it was true. I watched him drive away before walking into the school.

**Melissa's POV**

"Where is the detention place. I whispered to my self. I continue walking around until I felt myself bump into someone else. "Wow you been here for a week and you don't know where the place is yet." I heard Kendall said. I looked up and there he was. Wow! I thought he was gonna skip it so I could spend the whole year after school in detention. "Well it's been a week so yeah. Anyway where is the place anyway?" I asked. Kendall point to the door next to us. WHAT! Out of the places it could of been it's this one. I walked place this place like 100 times. I walked to the door and I was about to open it but I notice Kendall was walking. "Come on." I called before opening the door. The place was packed and loud. All the children were screaming and shouting and just chatting while the teacher then was giving them dirty looks, looks like there another Mr Marks. I took a seat in the second back row while Kendall took a seat in the back row. "What's the teachers name?" I whispered. "Mr Lewis. He hates everyone in the whole school well he hates anyone and anything in the whole world." Kendall whispered back. "Aright." Mr Lewis shouting standing up. "There a reason why all of you idiotic children are here and they are all idiotic reason. Children like you should be locked up in here all the time. However I would get annoyed seeing you faces. So I don't want to see you here again. All of you are idiotic, stupid and worthless you understand." What the fuck was that? "Told you." I heard Kendall whisper. Look to see Mr Lewis pick up a HUGE stick and slam it on someone desk in the back row and I turn around and the stick was on Kendall desk. "Don't Talk Knight. If I see you talk I will take you off the hockey team. All of you stupid hockey players so dump and worthless. All of you are so stupid you shouldn't even be on the hockey or even be the captain of the hockey. you understand Knight." Mr Lewis scolded. Kendall didn't say anything but he did cross his arms. "I SAID DO UNDERSTAND!" He roared. Talk about hating anything and anyone. Man Kendall was right. Kendall nodded. Mr Lewis smiled before leaving the room. As he left the room got loud. I picked my chair up and put it next to Kendall chair. "Whats up with him?" I questioned. Kendall shrugged and sighed. "I don't know everything." He said before standing up. I raised an eyebrow. Where is he going. "Where you going." I asked. But all Kendall did was walk out.**  
**

**Kendall's POV**

This whole thing is FUCK up I walked into the music room and I saw my guitar. I picked it up and I started to play it

White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Or angels to die

I heard someone clap"Wow you're amazing at the guitar and you're amazing at singing." I heard someone say. I put the guitar down and turned around.

**Melissa's POV**

"For angels to fly, An angel will die. Covered in eye And hoping for a better time, we'll fade out down the line" I heard someone with the like most amazing voice ever sing. I walked out of the detention room. and walked to the place where the voice was coming from. "Oh my gosh." My mouth dropped because of the sight before me. There was Kendall with a guitar singing in the music room.

"And they say, She's in the Class A Team. Stuck in her daydream, Been this way since eighteen. But lately her face seems, Slowly sinking like pastries. They scream, The worst things in life come free to us. And we're all under the upper hand. Go mad for a couple grams. And we don't want to go outside tonight. And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland, Or sell love to another man. It's too cold outside, For angels to fly. Angels to fly, To fly, angels to fly, to fly, to angels to die." He sang. I smiled. I clapped. "Wow you're amazing at the guitar and you're amazing at singing." I smiled. He put down the guitar down and turn around."What are you doing here?" He asked.


	9. Logan's Super Awesome Party Part One

**High School Trouble**

**Chapter Seven Logan's Super Awesome Birthday Party Part One I'm Invited?**

**Hiya guys it's me KendallSchmidtLoverBTR aka Melissa and this is chapter Seven. I was gonna update yesterday but I was busy. My cousin made me do shopping with her, the worst day of my life. However she getting fanfiction. I'll tell you guys her name when I find out. So as you see I have 67 reviews I just wanna thank everyone because before I had 12 now 67 like wow. I now also have 17 followers and 15 favorites on this story. You thank you. And one finally thing I almost have 1000 people reading this it's so far 983. So thank you guys. I thinking about making a new story. So lately I been liking Ciara Bravo if you don't know her she plays Katie in Big Time Rush. So I been thinking about making a Katie story. Tell me your thoughts about that and if you want me to then can you give me idea's by review or PMing me. So I just wanted to say that and also I change my twitter name it's now GetUp2BTR_ so yeah it's not UntouchableBTR_ anymore. So this is what I wanted to say. this author note is getting way to long so here the chapter  
**

**Melissa's POV**

I smiled. I clapped. "Wow you're amazing at the guitar and you're amazing at singing." I smiled. He put down the guitar down and turn around."What are you doing here?" He asked. Before I could say anything he ran out the room. "Kendall wait." I shouted before running after him, however he just ran out the school. "Kendall." I yelled as I ran. Kendall turned around. "What." He rudely asked me. "Why did you run off all of a sudden?" I questioned. Kendall laughed. "None of your fucking business." He replied before walking away. I began walking back into the school. This is fucking confusing!

**The Next Day**

**Logan's POV**

"So I was like singing in the music room with my guitar." Kendall said. Me, Kendall, Carlos and James was walking down the hall way. "Since when did you guitar come back?" Carlos asked. Kendall shrugged. "Anyway so I was singing you know that song A Team. And when I finish I heard clapping and there was Melissa. So I asked her what was she doing there and ran off. They bitch followed me and then tried to get into my business." Kendall told us. I nodded. "Now to me. We need to say something about my birthday party." I mentioned. The guys nodded. "Oi everyone.." James yelled. The whole hall way went quite. "As you know Logan birthday is on Friday for all you dumb people who don't know when is Friday it's tomorrow and he having a sick party and all of you are invite but the losers and also the Jennifer's since they think they can get rude to us it's Logan house at 5 be there." James shouted.

**Melissa's POV**

"So since I'm not a loser of one of the Jennifer's i'm invite." I said. Katie nodded. "Since you don't know where Logan place is we can meet up and go there together." She suggested. "Okay sure why not." I agreed.

**Okay that is the end of the first bit of Logan's Super Awesome Party. It's into three bits since it's Super Awesome. Okay Party two will come out in like a couple of minutes or a couple of hours **


	10. Logan Super Awesome Party Part Two

**High School Trouble**

**Chapter Seven Logan's Super Awesome Party Part Two They Did WHAT!**

**Hiya guys it's KendallSchmidtLoverBTR aka Melissa and this is Chapter Seven Logan's Super Awesome Party Part Two They Did WHAT! I bet you wonder what the what is but you'll find out soon in the chapter. So this is chapter seven warning JATIE**

**Katie's POV**

"Hiya Melissa." I greeted as I walked up to her. Melissa been acting weird since we had that sleepover and I am gonna find out why. "Hey Katie." She smiled. "So what time should we meet up today?" I asked. Melissa shrugged. "4ish." She told me before walking off. Now that is just weird if that happen before the sleepover we would have like this long talk about something random. It's so weird Melissa been acting weird and Kendall has as well since the sleepover. What if. WHAT! why would I think that. Why would they kiss and not tell me. I need help and I know the right person to asked. I walked up to that person. "James help me with something." I pleaded. James nodded. "Okay what if it?" He questioned. I laughed nervously. This always happen when I with him. "Well I think Melissa and Kendall might off kiss but I not for sure. But it could be true. Melissa been like trying to hide from me since the sleepover and Kendall is acting weird." I told him. James raised an eyebrow. "Well he been acting weirder then usual." I added. "Okay I will help you if you go to Logan's party with me." James responded. "Deal." Was all I said. Oh my gosh I going on a date with James Diamond James Fucking Diamond.

**Melissa's POV**

"I need to get out of here." I whispered to myself and I was walking to my class. However I bumped into someone. I was about to fall but the person caught me before I did. "Why does always happen to us." I heard Kendall say. I looked up and there was Kendall. He right it's like our 7 or 34 time doing this. All of a sudden we both lean forward and before we know it our lips where together. I guess we were both in shock to end the kiss. After which seem like forever (Okay it was like 4 minutes but yeah) He pulled away. "Oh my gosh." We yelled at the same time. I stood up. "Why did we do that." I shouted. Kendall started pacing around. "Why would I fucking know genius." He snapped. "We can't tell Katie about this she would freak." He added. "I know I bet she would freak if we didn't do this and she found out about that **Almost **kiss." I replied. Kendall nodded. "What should we do?" Kendall asked. "We go to class." I said before running off as fast I can. Oh my fucking gosh what just happen

**Kendall's POV**

"Why would I fucking know genius." I snapped. "We can't tell Katie about this she would freak." I added. "I know I bet she would freak if we didn't do this and she found out about that Almost kiss." Melissa replied. I nodded. "What should we do?" I asked. "We go to class." Melissa said before running off. What just happen. There know way I going to class Katie's in it. I sighed before running off into the music room, since I know there no music lesson. "What to do what to what to do." I kept on saying as I paced around the room. I looked at my guitar and picked it up.

Uooh Oohh celebration

All this talk about being in love  
I could never get into the party  
Never really understood what it was  
Like what's the big deal anyway?

Oh, but I decided I should give it a try  
The very moment that you gave me the invite  
I've never seen anything like it before  
Once you open the door  
See I was like...

Oh yeah yeah don't get any better  
Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever  
Your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
And it's a celebration,  
Feels like a celebration  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling down, down, down.

And everybody's gonna make an appearance  
Even the butterflies came, what a feeling.  
And then bliss came with Mr. First-Kiss  
It was better than they ever explained it

I think I even saw Cupid flying 'round  
I caught a glimpse before the lights went down  
And when I turn to see the stars in your eyes  
I realize...  
And I was like

Oh yeah yeah don't get any better  
Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
And it's a celebration,  
Feels like a celebration  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling down, down, down.

See I know it's getting late  
Only wish the sun would wait  
And let this party last a little longer, yeah.  
See I know love it comes and goes  
But this right here  
I don't think that I ever wanna let it go  
I wish I would've known...

All this talk about being in love  
I could never get into the party  
Now I understand only because  
You show me the way  
And I was like...

Oh yeah yeah don't get any better  
Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever  
Your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
And it's a celebration,  
Feels like a celebration  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling down, down, down.

Whoa down, down, down  
Whoa down, down, down  
Your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling down, down, down.

Whoa down, down, down  
Whoa down, down, down  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling down, down, down.

I put the guitar down and sat down on the floor. I put my face in my hands. This is so fucked up

**Katie's POV**

I walked over to James. "So James did you find out anything." I asked. James sighed and nodded. He took out his phone and showed me a picture. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted. Luckily no one was listening. The picture was Kendall and Melissa kissing

**You didn't think that was gonna happen. Before I go I just wanna say 1022 views, 76 reviews, 17 followers, 15 favorites. THANK YOU SO MUCH. This is so awesome and you guys are so awesome. I wanna thank all of you. You like the best of the best of the best of the best. Yes I know there is a lot of best but it's true. I love you guys. You guys rock. Let's try and get 1100 views, 100 reviews and 20 followers and 20 favorites. Before I go I just wanna so THANK YOU GUYS YOU GUYS ROCK LIKE YOU TOTALLY DO. So as you know my twitter name is GetUp2BTR. So bye from now and THANK YOU. Okay I just gonna stop with the thanking now. Okay maybe one last one. THANKS! so please review, follow and favorite. I thinking about making a one shot but I just don't know what it's should be about so if you guys have any idea please tell me by PMing me. Bye guys. Remember 24/7 **


	11. Logan Super Awesome Party Part Three

**High School Trouble**

**Chapter Seven Logan's Super Awesome Party Part Three Yep She Knows**

**Hiya guys it's KendallSchmidtLoverBTR aka Melissa and this is the last bit of Logan's Super Awesome Party. And this is called Yep She Knows Yep. I know you probably think there will be a fight, however it's not a fight there something else. So I look at I have 101 reviews and 1151 views OMG! Thank you guys! I gotta say the Summer Holidays has to be the best for me still year. So here the last bit of chapter seven. So Today maybe the last episode of BTR comes out well let's hope it's only the last episode of season 4**

**Melissa's POV**

"I can't believe we been hiding from her. She gonna know something up Kendall." I told Kendall. Me and Kendall was in his car talking while Kendall was driving to Logan's. Yes I know I was going to go with Katie, but if I went with her I would feel so guilty about what happen and tell her everyone. "No she won't just hide from her at the Party it's not like she gonna find us there gonna be at least 1000 people there." Kendall answered. I nodded my head. Okay I can do this. We walked out the car and went inside Logan's house. The house was packed there was at least 500 people here. "Okay now I going to Logan." Kendall shouted, because the music was up way to high. I nodded and we began walking different ways. "Hiya." I heard someone say. I turned around there was Valentine. "Hi." I nervously said as I began to walk backwards. Valentine grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. "Come on have a little fun." She said as picked up a bottle of she's drunk. There only one thing to do. I pulled Valentine off me and I got hope of the bottle of wine and dropped it on the floor and ran off. Can this day get any worst. "Melissa." I heard someone yell. I turned around and there was Katie and James. "Oh hi Katie and James." I greeted with a smile. Oh my gosh what should I do. I looked around the party and there was Kendall giving me "Why the fuck are you talking to Katie. Don't tell her what happen." Look. "I know what you did." Katie started. Oh my gosh does she. "You and Kendall kiss." Yep she knows. Okay now I guess I will have to lie myself out. "What no I never ever kiss Kendall." I lied. "Oh really how come I have this picture." She noted and she went in James's pocket and took his phone and turned it on and there was a picture of me and Kendall kissing earlier. Oh my gosh!

**Kendall's POV**

I watched as Katie showed a picture of me and Melissa kissing. Okay now I need to get into it. Since I'm in that picture. I ran over to where Melissa, Katie and James were. "That picture could be fake you know." I assumed. "No they're not because I was the one who took the picture." James said. I looked at him. "What the fuck man." I mouthed. All James did was shrugged. "I can't before you guys didn't tell me. Melissa we're best friends, I told you everything, but since you probably didn't want me to know since I'd probably freak out so I'm not mad out you." Katie told Melissa. Melissa nodded. "And you." Katie pointed at me. "Why didn't you tell me. Kendall I thought we told each other **everything **and anything. But I guess I was wrong." Katie ran out. Oh my gosh what should I do. "Katie." I shouted and ran after her. "Katie wait." I yelled. Katie turned around and shook her head before running off.


	12. Everything Is So Fucked Up

**High School Trouble**

**Chapter Eight Everything Is So Fucked Up**

**Hiya it's KendallSchmidtLoverBTR aka Melissa and this is Chapter Eight Everything Is So Fucked Up. Sorry I haven't updated in like 1 month at least it better then last time cause last I didn't update for 4 months. I just like so happy cause I went onto my FanFiction account and checked this story it has 20 followers, 17 favorites, 112 reviews and 1480 views. That is totally awesome, so thank guys. I think this chapter was kind of hard to write since I left Chapter Seven with a cliffhanger. Normally when I do a cliffhanger I know what to write next but this time. But this time I was like, what fuck did I just do. Cause I had no idea what to write that why I am updating a month later. I trying to get 2 chapters or even 3 chapters up today cause I go back like so soon, I have 13 or 12 or 11 days until I go back to school. I know shocking right. I think I gonna get on to the chapter because this is dragging on and on, we don't want to be here for days. So here it is, On with the chapter before all of you guys leave. I am so sorry I make sure this is shorter in chapter Nine and Chapter Ten. And now we are picking off with the last bit of chapter seven.  
**

**Kendall's POV **

Katie ran out. Oh my gosh what should I do. "Katie." I shouted and ran after her. "Katie wait." I yelled. Katie turned around and shook her head before running off. This is so **Fuck **up. What the fuck did I do? I sighed before walking to the nearest wall and leaning on it. This whole night is fucked up. I am so fucked up.

**Monday **

"Come on Katie how many times do I have to say I sorry." I pleaded as me and Katie walked into our shitty school. It Monday and **still **Katie isn't talking to me and I like said sorry like One thousand and one fucking times. "Just go Kendall." Katie groaned, "Just leave me alone." Katie added before walking away. I put my books in my locker before walking out of school and into my car. "Where are you going?" I heard someone questioned. I turned around and if my day get's any better it was one of the Maker sister. "Listen the fuck up just leave me that fuck alone. You and you sister are annoying just shut the fuck up for once and get lost." I said to Valentine or Melissa, I honestly don't care who. "Well I just guess I will tell of you for not going to school today." She smirked. Yeah this is Valentine. I rolled my eyes and got out the car before walking back into the school.

**Melissa's POV**

Oh know I just can't be late I just can't. "Ow!" I cried as I fell to the floor. I looked up. Oh my gosh what does this always happens to us. "Not this again." Kendall laughed. I shook my head. "I swear we can't go a day without doing this." I commented. Kendall pulled me up. "Yeah we really can't go a day. Let's get to class before we get a detention, cause I don't know about you but I am not feeling to see Mr Lewis face today." Kendall suggested. I laughed and nodded. "Yeah let's go to class." I agreed before we started walking to our music class. "Your late." I teacher that I have never had before said. "Sorry." I said before walking in with Kendall. "Whats his name." I whispered as we sat into our seats, which was right next to other. "Mrs Music." Kendall told me. "What you telling me she does music and her name is Mrs Music." I replied. Kendall nodded. "Yeah pretty much." "So class today all of you will have to play something I don't really care what as long as you playing something." She said before going on her phone. I turned to Kendall. "Yeah most teachers in this school hate children." Kendall noted. I nodded my head.

**After School**

**Kendall's POV**

"I am so confusing." I mumbled to myself as I sat down on my bed. Man I hate having feelings,why do they have to be so confusing. Am I in love with Melissa. I swear just the other day I hated her. This is so confusing. I looked over my guitar. Maybe I could write a song for her. Wait what am I thinking. Err err. I walked over to my guitar and picked it up. Okay maybe I am in love with Melissa. I shrugged. Feelings are still confusing.

**So that was the chapter. Sorry it was kind of short but you have 2 or 3 more chapter today coming you way. As you can see Melissa and Kendall have become friends. It's confusing. I kind of hate the ending but I hope you don't (fingers crossed). So please follow me on twitter and please follow/****favorite/review/PM/DeathThreat me and the story. Lol so I hope you like this weird chapter and bye. **


	13. My Song For You

**High School Trouble**

**Chapter Nine My Song For You**

**Hiya guys it's KendallSchmidtLoverBTR aka Melissa and this is Chapter Nine My Song For You. I can't believe i'm on chapter nine. It seems like yesterday I was writing this story for the first time. I wonder if I gonna drag this on again. Let's see how this goes. Yeah but anyway now onto something different then that. Anyway as you know we up to Kendall picking his guitar and he probably gonna write a song for he crush aka Melissa Maker. This chapter is gonna be really crazy because lots and lots of things will happen in this wonderful chapter. As you in chapter Five Valentine Melissa evil twin sister Valentine said this "I hope you enjoy you good luck Melissa because me being here is gonna be your worst nightmare." and I have notice she haven't done anyway so she is gonna play a huge bit in this chapter doing evil things to Melissa and there will be a lot of evil coming from her so you will probably see in the next 10 or more or less chapter she will be doing evil things to Melissa. And what she does in this chapter is pretty evil but come on. And there will be Jatie and for the first time in the story lots lots lots and lots of Cargan cause I said there will be Cargan why not add it now in the next chapter. So this is now dragging on last the last one. Okay I really should stop dragging it on. I will try on Chapter Ten. So here is the chapter.**

**Melissa's POV**

Man I just hate school, I thought as I put my bag into my locker. "Melissa." I heard Valentine say. I turned around. "What do you want?" I asked as I rolled my eyes. She totally wants something cause she been here for like 6 days and she has only talked to me 6 days ago and when she was drunk at Logan's birthday party. "Stay away from Kendall." She said. I raise an eyebrow. "Why?" I question. "I like him so I gonna date him not you, me." She snapped before walking off. Did she just tell me to stay away from Kendall cause she likes him. Why would I listen to her. I close my locker and I began walking to class until I bumped into someone. I would bet a million dollars it's Kendall however I don't have a million dollars. I looked up. Oh look I was right. "Not again." Me and Kendall shouted before we started laughing."Well we really should learn not to bump into each other 24/7." Kendall comment. I nodded my head as I stood up. "Yeah I totally agree." I added. "Hey Melissa can I ask you something?" Kendall said. I nodded. "I was wondering if ... err... if... you would ... err... g-g-go... ondatewithme."Kendall stammered. Kendall said the last four words so quick I almost didn't hear them. I smiled. "Sure why not meet me at my house at 7." I said. "But I don't know where your house is." Kendall raise an eyebrow. "Well you in a gang I sure you can work at where my house is." I smirked before walking off. Oh my gosh I going on a date with Kendall Knight.

**Kendall's POV**

"I was wondering if ... err... if... you would ... err... g-g-go... ondatewithme."I the fucked did I stammered. Wow I that nervous that I stammered. Whats happening to me. Melissa smiled. "Sure why not meet me at my house at 7." She said. "But I don't know where your house is." I replied as raise an eyebrow. "Well you in a gang I sure you can work at where my house is." Melissa smirked before walking off. Wow! I going on a date with Melissa Maker, I thought as I walked off.

**Valentine's POV**

I swear I told Melissa to back off. Okay now it's calls for a evil plan. I said I was going to date Kendall **NOT **her. Look out Melissa cause you don't know what just hit you. I fell out the locker. "Ow!" I shouted. Okay maybe hiding in a locker was not my best idea. But anyway plan mess up Melissa and Kendall date so I can date Kendall and so we can live together and so we can get married and live together for the rest of my life, has started. Okay I should really make a plan to make a better name for Plan mess up Melissa and Kendall date so I can date Kendall and so we can live together and so we can get married and live together for the rest of my life. And make a better name for that plan as well.

**After School 6:50 pm**

**Melissa's POV**

**To Melissa Maker**

**I be out your house in 10**

**From Kendall Knight**

**To Kendall Knight**

**Okay I will be waiting for come in the next 10 minutes not the next 10 hours or the next 10 days or the next 10 weeks not the next 10 months and not the next 10 years**

**From Melissa Maker**

**To Melissa Maker**

**I think I come in the next 10 years**

**From Kendall Knight**

**To Kendall Knight**

**Just get you ass here **

**From Melissa Maker**

**To Melissa Maker**

**Aww you so nice **

**From Kendall Knight**

**To Kendall Knight **

**I smell bullshit**

**From Melissa Maker**

**To Melissa Maker**

**You do know the more we text the more time I will take to get to your house**

**From Kendall Knight**

**To Kendall Knight**

**Okay then see ya when you at my house**

**From Melissa Maker**

"How are you texting. " Someone asked. I jumped and turned around and there was Valentine in a dress smirking. "No one. Hey do you know where my shoes are?" I asked. Valentine nodded and pointed to the in my bathroom door. "Thanks." I said before walking into the bathroom. Just then someone locked the door. "Hey let me out." I shouted. "No I going to mess up your date bye Melissa." Valentine shouted. "Wait no come back here HELP!" I screamed.

**Valentine's POV**

I smirked as there was a knock on the door. I went to the door and open it. "Hey Melissa, you look nice." Kendall told me. I smiled. This is so gonna be easy being Melissa."Thanks Kendall. Well I have to say you looked terrible." I said in my best Melissa voice. Kendall raise an eyebrow. "Look are you going to be nice or not cause if you not then you can go and fucked anyway." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Well I just telling the truth cause you looked fucked up and you are fucked up." I told in my Melissa voice. "Look Melissa I don't think we should go on this dat-" He said before he phone beeped. He looked down and smirked. "Hi Valentine." He smirked. Busted. He walked past me and walked away and then came back with Melissa. "Look why would you date that." I screamed pointing at Melissa. Melissa and Kendall looked at each other. "Bye Valentine." Was all they said before walking out. "THIS IS SO FUCKED UP I FUCKING HATE THIS!" I roared.

**Melissa's POV **

"Your sister is crazy really fucked up." I told Melissa as we sat down. We was sitting down on the grass in my garden"Thanks." Melissa smiled. "Yeah she been out to get me ever since I was 1." I laughed. "Hey can I do something." I asked. Melissa nodded. I got up and went to my garden door and kicked it and walked back to Melissa. "I wanted to sing this song I wrote however I really could sing it alone so I got 3 of my friends to sing it with me." I told her. Just then the garden door open and there was Logan, Carlos and James walking out holding my guitar. "Hey Melissa." The greeted. Melissa just waved. James pass me my guitar and I started playing it.

**Melissa's POV**

Okay this has to be good

_ [Kendall]_

_Waking up from another day_  
_I'm feeling so insane_  
_'Cause ever since I saw your face_  
_I got it tattooed on my brain_

_ [Logan]_

_Did you know that you came and you got me like this?_  
_'Cause I know you're the one that I wanna be with_

_ [Kendall]_  
_You gotta know I'd do anything_  
_To get you to notice me_

_ [Carlos]_  
_What I gotta do to get you into my life?_  
_I could be your bad boy or baby I could be nice_  
_I would give you all the stars_  
_If you give me the night_  
_Come on, eh, eh, eh_

_ [All]_  
_There's a million pretty girls all over_  
_But they got nothing on you_  
_Been all around the world_  
_And no one gets me like the way you do_  
_Baby I thought that you should know_  
_None of the rest are even close_  
_There's a million pretty girls all over_  
_But you know this song's for you_  
_This song's for you_

_ [Kendall]_  
_Now I got your attention babe_  
_There's some things I need to say_  
_Like you're the one that I dream about_  
_It's on my mind like every day (every day)_

_ [Logan]_  
_Did you know that you came and you got me like this?_  
_'Cause I know you're the one that I wanna be with_

_ [Kendall]_  
_You gotta know I'd do anything_  
_To get you to notice me_  
_So tell me_

_[Carlos]_  
_What I gotta do to get you into my life?_  
_I could be your bad boy or baby I could be nice_  
_I would give you all the stars_  
_If you give me the night_  
_Come on, eh, eh, eh_

_[James]_  
_Got my head in the clouds_  
_And I'm walking on air_  
_Want you all to myself_  
_And I don't want to share_  
_Where you wanna go?_  
_'Cause I'm taking you there_  
_Come on, eh, eh, eh_

_ [All]_  
_There's a million pretty girls all over_  
_But they got nothing on you_  
_Been all around the world_  
_And no one gets me like the way you do_  
_Baby I thought that you should know_  
_None of the rest are even close_  
_There's a million pretty girls all over_  
_But you know this song's for you_  
_This song's for you_

_There's a million pretty girls all over_  
_But they got nothing on you (nothing on you)_  
_Been all around the world_  
_And no one gets me like the way you do_  
_Baby I thought that you should know_  
_None of the rest are even close_  
_There's a million pretty girls all over_  
_But you know_  
_This song's for you_  
_This song's for you_

_[Carlos]_  
_What I gotta do to get you into my life?_  
_I could be your bad boy or baby I could be nice_  
_I would give you all the stars_  
_If you give me the night_  
_Come on, eh, eh, eh_

_[James]_  
_This song's for you_

_Got my head in the clouds_  
_And I'm walking on air_  
_Want you all to myself_  
_And I don't want to share_  
_Where you wanna go?_  
_'Cause I'm taking you there_  
_Eh, eh, eh_

_This song's for you_  
_This song's for you_  
_This song's for you_

My mouth was opened. Wow! They are like the best singer I ever heard. I smiled.

**So that was Chapter Nine My Song For You. I hope you liked it. I happy that this is long cause this has to be my favorite chapter so far it so wow. Yeah so please follow me on twitter it's GetUp2BTR_ please follow/favorite/PM/Review/DeathThreats me and the story. Thanks for reading. I might put chapter Ten up today or tomorrow I not sure if I will write it all today. Please tell me what you think I love to hear what you think because this is for you guys yes all of you rushers out there. Is there anything I could do to make this better. Do you have any idea for chapter Ten I love to hear from you guys so please tell me by PMing me or review. I would love to talk to you guys. So I hope you like this chapter and there more to come with High School Trouble. And remember to Elevate a little higher and live you life 24/7. Please remember h, when the lights go down in the city,You'll be right there shining 're a star and the sky's the limit. And I'll be right by your side Oh, you know, you're not invisible to BTR.(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible**


	14. Cargan Attack

**High School Trouble **

**Chapter Ten Cargan Attack **

**Hiya guys it's KendallSchmidtLoverBTR aka Melissa and this is Chapter Ten Cargan Attack. So it's been 3 days since I last updated and I thought I should update soon because before I know it I will be back at school with a lots and lots and lots of homework which means I will have to update on the weekend but when I do go back to school I try and update on weekdays if I don't update for a long time. It's most likely the next time I update i'll have 2 or 3 or even 4 chapter up if I do that. Anyway onto the chapter. As you have seen so far. Okay a little bit of recapping. Kendall asked Melissa out on a date, and Valentine hears so when it was 10 minutes before the date started she locked Melissa in the bathroom and tried to be Melissa when Kendall got to Melissa's house however she forgot to take Melissa's phone off Melissa so Melissa texts Kendall that she is locked in the bathroom and that Valentine is trying to be her on the date. So Kendall goes and unlocked the door and he and Melissa walks out. And out the end of the chapter all of the boys sing Song For You to Melissa. So last time I said this chapter will have Cargan. So this chapter is about Cargan. And by the way I named this chapter Cargan Attack because I have no idea for a name and when I was thinking of the name I was thinking about Cargan attacking Jagan which was like the best thing I thought about ever, so that where I got the name from. So I honestly think this chapter is gonna be epic and all of you Cargan shippers out there yeah you know who you are you so gonna love this chapter. And now I just notice in the last chapter and the last last one I said I was gonna make this bit the author note short and It's not short so I will try in Chapter Eleven. Okay this is way too long it's 400 words already. Okay this chapter goes from the next day of the date, so ladies and gentlemen and rushers here is the chapter.**

**Carlos's POV**

"I am so tired." I cried. "Mr Garcia no talking in class." Mr Marks shouted. I rolled my eyes. Wow all I did was say I am so tired is that such a crime. Why did I have to have Mr Marks four times FOUR DAYS a week. "Mr Marks all I said I was tired is that such a crime." I sassed back. It's not my fault I'm tired if Stupid Kendall didn't have me, James and Logan. Logan so hot. Anyway back to the point if Stupid Kendall didn't has us sing that song with him to Melissa maybe I wouldn't be tired. And if even more Stupider James had me, Logan as I said before he is so hot and sexy as well, and Kendall come midnight shopping but as least I got paid for doing that. "Detention for you Garcia." Mr Marks reported. "Wow someone in a bad mood." I mumbled as I took out my phone.

**To Kendall Knight**

**Hey I can't be come to the g meeting today**

**From Carlos Garcia**

**To Carlos Garcia**

**How Come?**

**From Kendall Knight**

**To Kendall Knight**

**Well Mr Marks gave me detention for talking and shit**

**From Carlos Garcia**

**To Carlos Garcia**

**Wow someone in a bad mood. And by the way I wasn't talking about Mr Marks when I said someone was in a bad mood**

**From Kendall Knight**

**To Kendall Knight**

**Shut the fuck up. And if someone didn't asked me to help him with his date and stuff. I wouldn't be in a fucking bad mood. And if James didn't do some stupid midnight shopping and told us to come I wouldn't as well. And waking up for school as well**

**From Carlos Garcia**

**To Carlos Garcia **

**Chill dude! And I paid you so don't complain. At least you didn't get stuck shopping with James until 7. Until that happens don't say you tired. **

**From Kendall Knight**

"Mr Garcia." Mr Marks yelled so loud everyone but me in the class started shaking. "Yes?" I asked innocently. Mr Marks hit his head on his desk. Yeah I pretty sure he is the one in a bad mood not me.

**After School**

**Logan's POV**

"So you guys are telling me you can't even g meeting." Kendall said. I nodded my head. "It's not my fault Mrs Bacon gave me detention for helping Camille out." I told him. James raised an eyebrow. "Why help Camille out she a loser and a freak like why would you help her out that is like the most stupidest thing you done."James noted. I rolled my eyes. Just because James didn't like her doesn't mean I have to hate her. "And I can't come to the g because me and Katie are going on a date." James added. "You know what whatever I go by myself. And James if you break Katie heart. I'll break neck." Kendall said before walking off. "Wait you didn't mean that didn't you Kendall wait." James shouted before running after Kendall. I turned around to face Carlos. "How come your not going to the gang meeting." I whispered so low so only me and Carlos heard. "I got detention by Mr Marks." Carlos admitted before looking down. I swear I heard him say something else as well like Logan so are you hot or something like that. I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well let's get to detention you know Mr Lewis is sick so we have Mr Springs in detention." I told him. Carlos nodded and then moaned. "Not Mr Springs. I hate him. He calls everyone cupcake for some weird reason and I swear he is in love with Kendall every time when we are in his class he just looks at Kendall. He fucking creepy." Okay that was kind of true. I started walking. "Come on hot stuff." I called/flirted. I turned around and winked at Carlos before walking to the detention room.

**Carlos's POV**

"Did he just call me hot stuff and wink at me. Oh my gosh he did." I told myself before walking to the detention room

**Kendall's POV**

Seriously Logan and Carlos had to get detention and James had to go on a date with Katie. Seriously! Fuck the meeting I calling it off. I'll just go and do things by myself. Like I care they not coming.

**Hey guys that was Chapter Ten Cargan Attack. I hope you like the chapter. I honestly worked really hard on it. I just notice I go back to school in a week and 3 days which is 10 days. Yes I know 10 days. It's really short when you think about it. I gonna try and update at least 5 times before I go back well I'll make sure I'll do 3 but I will try and do 5 since I probably won't update ever week when I come back to school. I gonna like write Chapter ****Eleven like right now so I can update faster so I can get up to at least Chapter Fourteen before I go back to school but I wanna try and get up to Chapter Sixteen. I go back on the 4th of September so I don't have long what I confusing myself. So I hope you like the chapter wait I said that already. Wow! I l all over the place today. I gonna go before I go all crazy. I honestly can't wait for you guys to see the next chapter. I planed it out all by having this dream it was really awesome and I somehow turned the dream into a chapter. I'm so smart. Just before I go I just wanna say thanks to the 19 favorite and 20 followers it's so awesome. Yeah it it so bye guys and remember Yes, they may meet a million pretty girls that know their name  
But don't you worry,********Cause you have their heart. When I said they I meant BTR. Bye guys ********  
**


	15. Gang Problems

**High School Trouble**

**Chapter ****Eleven Gang Problems**

******Hiya guys it's KogieBearGirlLoverBTR and this is Chapter Eleven Gang Problems. As you can see I change my name from KendallSchmidtLoverBTR to KogieBearGirlLoverBTR, it's because I wanted to make this the same name as my twitter name. I tell you my twitter name at the this Author's note is gonna be really short and sharp so here is the chapter.**

******Kendall's POV**

"This is so annoying." I told myself as I walked into the alleyway, which no one walks into, because people 'believe' there a gang that there. I continue walking until I heard voice. I walked a bit more and hid be hide the wall. "Fuck you I told you to get information about the shooting stars." I heard a girl shouted. I raised an eyebrow. Why does someone need information about **My** gang? "I-i'm s-s-so sorr-rry but-but the-yy wasn-nn't ou-t the-rr-ee saf-ee h-o-ouse." I heard someone stammered really badly. Wow! Wait what! someone was spying on the gang or me. "Why that's not good enough. Goodbye because you dead." I heard the same girl told the person before I heard a gunshot. Wow that person was unlucky. I need to get out of here like now. Before I could walk away a guy came and smirked. "Well look at this" He smirked. Okay he has like the most deep voice ever I heard. What why am I thinking about that I should be running not think about something as stupid as that. Before I could run the guy grabbed me. "Get the fuck off me." I shouted at him. Which just made him smirked ever more before he dragged me somewhere in the alleyway. "Boss look what I find." He yelled as he tied something on my mouth.I started struggling to get out of the hold. "Well well well look what we have here." I heard that girl I heard before laughed. I turned around. "Lucy." I grasped well as much as you can grasp with that stupid thing on my mouth. "Well this is gonna be fun." She smirked before laughing evilly. Okay that is way to evil for my liking.

**Melissa's POV**

"That movie had to be the best movie of the year, who knew Grown Ups 2 would be so awesome and funny." I said as Sofia and Camille laughed. **(A/V I had watched that movie before it like the most funnest movie ever. You should watch it by the way you be laughing you socks off in the first five mintutes) **Camille and Sofia nodded. "Yeah that was. Anyway we should get home." Camille Answered. I nodded. "Let's go into that alleyway it has to be a quicker way." Sofia assumed. Camille looked nervously for some reason. "You know people say there a gang in that alleyway." Camille told nervously us. "Oh well whats life without risks." I shrugged before walking into the alleyway with Sofia and with Camille following us nervously. Well continue walking until we heard something. "What did you just hear that?" Camille questioned. We stopped walking and were quite. I heard the sound of someone kicking someone. "Should we go and look or should we run?" Sofia questioned. "We should go and look." I decide before we all walked to where the sound was. And there was Lucy and someone person who we tied up and had something tied around her or his mouth and had something over his or her eyes and there was ten people who look like they could kill someone by just punching them . We watched as Lucy leaned down. "You think you run the town with you gang well watch out because something like this could happen to you again but more worst if you ever ever get into my way. Just remember I run the town not you because I'm way better then you and also I older then you." She whispered with a smirked before walking off with these ten people. I walked over to the person who was tied up. "Are you okay." I asked. The person person pointed to the thing tied over his or her mouth. I nodded and took it off and took off the thing over his or her eyes. When I did I was WAY shocked about who the person was. "Kendall." I grasped. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yes it's me now could you I don't know untie me." Kendall shouted. I looked over to Camille and Sofia and nodded. They walked over and help me untie Kendall. "What happen?" I questioned once Kendall was untied. "Well I was going to do some gang business by myself because stupid Carlos and ever more stupid Logan is in stupid detention and ever more stupid James is on a date with Katie and I guess I heard Lucy kill someone and one of these idiots which Lucy was with find me and I guess tied me and Lucy started beating me up." He told me. I nodded. "Wow you looked really badly hurt." Camille notified. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Nah you don't say bitch." Kendall sarcastically replied. I rolled my eyes. "All I was doing was being Nice." Camille told him. Kendall smirked. "Well why don't you and your joyful self go and go somewhere which is not here. Oh I have a better idea why don't you die in a ditch Oh I have a better idea why don't you die in a ditch and while you're at it why don't you bring Melissa and Sofia too because I don't give a fuck bout anyone of you bitches." Kendall smirked before getting up and walking away. Wow! He so nice. I was being sarcastic about the nice bit.

**And that was the chapter. I bet you didn't think that was gonna happen but it did. Anyway I change my twitter name it was GetUp2BTR but now it's KogieBearBTR_ I was gonna make it KogieBearGirlLoverBTR but way to long and you couldn't do it so I just did KogieBearBTR_. So anyway I posting Chapter Twelve is gonna be post later on today and if I have time I'll post Chapter Thirteen. It's most likly I post only 11 and 12 today because Chapter Twelve leaves it on a cliffhanger. I have it planed out so it will be up around later on. I would give a time but that would be stupid because there is lots of people around the world who reads this so if I say 5pm it would be confusing because you have no idea because I might mean 5pm in err it's confusing. So I hope you liked the chapter please review. And I give you a cookie LOL! So I gonna started writing a Kogan one shots story so if you have any ideas please tell me, I will put that up like today or tomorrow, If I can get chapter twelve before 4pm (In London time which is like 4 hours from now well 3 hours and 59 minutes) then I put the Kogan one shots thing up if not then I put it up tomorrow. So I hope you liked the chapter and bye**

**Peace :)**

**Love :D**

**Kogan&Kames :D :) **


End file.
